


Family Complications

by SeveralVerySmallKerrys



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Children, Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Canon Typical Violence, Complicated Relationships, Dismembering, Divorce, Divorced parents, Established Relationship, Ex husband, Family, Family Feels, Family Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Husbands, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Parents and Children are not on great Terms, Smut, Swearing, Twins, complicated families, ex wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeveralVerySmallKerrys/pseuds/SeveralVerySmallKerrys
Summary: V knew Kerry had kids. What he didn’t know was that they were 1 year older than himself. Now he’s confronted with Kerrys hotheaded mirror, Ted, and his sweet twin sister Kim, to try and proof that he’s not just some killer who wants their father dead._________________________________________________Basically, a very complicated family like my own, where father and kids are not on good terms. Louise and Kerry aren’t either so don’t expect much happy family content from this one. Turned out longer and more angsty than expected. Probably 2 or 3 chapters. Also smut, because V and Kerry DO love each other.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne & Kim Eurodyne, Kerry Eurodyne & Lousie Eurodyne, Kerry Eurodyne & Ted Eurodyne, Kerry Eurodyne/V, V & Dum Dum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	1. The Twins Arrive

Kerry groaned, still half asleep. It was already way past noon but neither him nor V had any intention to get up. They had been together for well over 2 years now, married for one but still the same lovebirds they were at the beginning. Minus V’s seizures, which was honestly the best part. 

V kissed his cheek, trailing to his ear, gently nibbling at his pierced earlobe. Kerry let out another moan. That man definitely knew what he was doing. He opened one eye slightly, still heavy and full of sleep. V’s hair was a mess, but he looked so incredibly handsome. He closed his eye again and let his husband have his way with him. Nothing turned Kerry on more than being praised and used by the younger man. V took Kerrys head by his neck and kissed him intensively. His lips still tasting like whiskey and cigarettes from last night’s party. He had released his new album just 2 weeks ago and was dragged to a party by his Label. Only condition was to bring his husband. Their relationship was still quite private, only a few people really knowing the man behind the ring on Kerrys finger. They had decided to keep it that way in favor of V’s job. Better keep his face out of the screamsheets. Although it seemed like V didn’t mind at all, making no issue out of some excessive PDA while being out with the love of his life. Kerry, who never had a public relationship before despite being married once, actually loved it. V let him live his life, nearly never controlling what Kerry does. On the other hand, he was possessive as fuck and Kerry took that to his advantage. He knew how to get V all railed up. And how to get V to rail him. Punishment sex was the best, Kerry liked it hard and unforgiving. He had his fair share of sexual partners, some of them even amazingly good, but nobody fucked him like V does. To think that V’s dick was actually on last place of things he loved the most about this man. 

He tried to roll on his back, but V had other plans. 

„Be a good boy and lay still for me, will ya?“, he purred in the older man’s ear. 

Kerry gulped and nodded excitingly. His cock hardening already, feeling the soft sheets of the bed under him. V took him by his wrists, sitting down on his ass. Kerry felt his already rock hard dick rubbing against his cheeks. Fuck, he needed that man inside him and he knew he would get it soon. V locked him in place, trailing down small feathery kisses down his neck, between his shoulder Blades. He kissed every inch of Kerrys beautiful shoulder tattoo, earning him a lustful moan from his husband. He loved teasing him, he knew Kerry would melt in his grip the second he got serious. For the moment though he just wanted to take in all of Kerry’s beautiful form. His olive skin darkened from their lazy days on the pool, the freckles looking like a dozen stars sprinkled perfectly on his back. His golden Cyberware making him glisten in the hot summer sun shining through their slightly dimmed windows. He took one hand from his wrists, starting to draw circles on his back, examining every little bit of skin. He could feel Kerrys muscles tense under his delicate touch just to relax immediately. He slowly massaged his back, easing the aching that had built up in his body the last few days. He loved this man so much it sometimes hurt. His fingers trailing his spine, making his neck hair stand up. Kerry moaned again. He wasn’t used to “love making” before he met V. It was always only fucking or getting fucked but he wanted more out of this. Wanted to feel him, wanted it to last. Feeling Vs skin on his, nothing compared to it. He inhaled his scent he left on the pillow, a sweet mixture of sweat, blood and the cologne Kerry had bought him a few months ago. 

“God V, stop playing already and fuck me”, he grunted into his own arms. 

V laughed. “Babe, y’ need to learn to have more patience.” 

“Fuck that. No, correction, fuck _me._ ” 

V smirked, kissing and biting his ear. “Fine. You know your wish is my command.” He trailed one last line of kisses down his back, placing himself next to his lover, grabbing the lube from their bedside table. He poured a good amount of it in his hands, earning himself a warm smile from Kerry. 

“Came prepared.” 

V hummed contently. “Always prepared to fuck your brains out.” 

He licked his fingers seductively, slowly but surely making his way into his lovers’ boxers. He carefully lifted the waistband and gave his cheeks a firm grip before making his way to his tight hole. Kerry was impatient, as always, but V loved playing with him. He carefully massaged his entrance, not wanting it to be over too quickly. 

"Damn it V, stop it, now!" moaned Kerry. V just smirked. 

"You're like a little brat, you have to be patient and it will be worth it." And with that he penetrated his hole with one finger. This action earned him a loud moan, which was smothered in the pillow. He knew how to make Kerry hungry for more. He was full of need as V added a second finger to widen him slowly but steadily. He tortured his man for a few minutes before deciding he had suffered enough. With a light flick of his wrist, he freed him from his boxers, exposing his perfect ass. God, he didn't know how he got so lucky, but he enjoyed every second he could spend with his husband. Nothing in the world could replace that feeling. He kissed his ass cheeks gently before placing himself right at his entrance, precum leaking out already. 

"Ready babe?" 

"I was ready before you decided to open your eyes," Kerry moaned into the pillow. "Go on, or do you need help?" 

V hummed in amusement. He kissed Kerry's shoulder blades gently as he slowly entered the older man. Kerry squeezed his eyes shut. He forgot every time how big V's cock was. He waited a few moments for Kerry's okay and when only an impatient grunt came, he thrust the rest of his member into him. Kerry threw his head back and tried to stifle a loud moan. The time for tenderness was over. Neither he nor V were fans of vanilla sex. V grabbed him by the wrists and pinned him to the bed, all his weight bearing down on Kerry's lower back and ass as he moved melodically but firmly. Kerry's moans were like music to his ears, far better than any song his husband could ever write. Music that only he could hear. Kerry tried to break free of his grip to stroke his own cock, but V had other plans. He didn't let go of his wrists, bent over and admonished him in a whisper. 

"You're mine, and I decide when it's time for you to touch yourself, you understand?" 

Kerry, unable to form a sensible sentence, only nodded in agreement. 

"Good boy." 

Kerry loved being praised by V. He was all his, V played him like a fiddle. His movements became harder, hitting his prostate with every move he made. V knew exactly which position would bring Kerry to the edge of insanity. And boy did he savor this knowledge. Small beads of sweat formed on V's tanned forehead; his silver hair stuck to it. 

"V...," Kerry mumbled, barely able to breathe to speak further. "Fuck I... I need you. Inside me. I want you to..." 

V grabbed him by the chin, stretched his neck over with some force, and kissed him deeply. Kerry gasped and freed himself from V's tight grip with one hand, placing it against his cheek and letting his tongue explore his own mouth. This was no simple fuck; this was making love. He opened his eyes to look into V's, which were only half open and full of lust. He smirked briefly before V thrust deep inside him. 

"Fuck," he moaned, turning back around and resting his forehead on the pillow. "Fuck me... harder..." 

His voice trembled slightly, the cyberware in his throat vibrating with every sound he made, every thrust his body took with relish. Sweat ran down his forehead to his chin, making his stubbles glisten in the sunlight. V did as he was told, but he also wanted to please Kerry. He carefully reached around his husband's slender form and brought his hand to his aroused cock. He began to stroke it in sync with his thrusts. Kerry complimented him with a song of his moans and grunts. It was enough to push them both to their limits. 

"Fuck... Kerry I..." moaned V before shooting his entire load in Kerry's tight hole. Kerry moaned in unison with his orgasm, wrapping his own hand around V's, stroking himself a few more times before he too came with a loud grunt, his cum spread across the bed and his own stomach. V moved a few more times lazily before he carefully pulled out of him. He missed the warmth around his cock immediately, but he had to admit that he was too tired from his job last night for a round 2. Kerry turned to him immediately, soaking wet but satisfied. He laid his head on his chest, eyes closed and happy. 

V was gently caressing his lover, eyes closed and full of love for the man in his arms, when the bell at the gate made him flinch. 

"Are you expecting someone Ker?" 

Kerry shook his head, already half asleep again. 

"Maybe my manager," he murmured into V's chest, "Maybe a superfan. If it's not important, we'll just pretend we're not there." 

V opened his HUD in his optics, his black eyes coated with a blue glow. 

"There's a man and a woman. Maybe a couple? I'd guess my age, I'll scan them." 

Kerry just nodded in disinterest. V scanned the two people when he suddenly faltered. 

"Babe?" 

"Huh?" 

"The two... my scanner says their names are Ted and Kim.... Eurodyne." 

Kerry immediately opened his eyes and sat down. His children. Fuck. What were they doing here? It didn't make sense; he hadn't seen them in ages. Ten... or twelve years. They wanted no contact with him and, truthfully, neither did he. V sat down, eyes back to their normal jet black color, and looked at Kerry with concern. 

"What's wrong?" 

"You remember my ex-wife and our kids. Right?" 

"Had mentioned something once," V yawned. 

"That's them. My kids." 

V looked at him, not sure what to say. An uncomfortably long minute of silence passed before he finally spoke up. 

"Babe... When you said kids, I thought you meant little kids. Teenagers, maybe. But those two out there are my age." 

"A year older to be exact," Kerry laughed nervously. 

"A year... what?!" 

"You never asked. I mean, darling, I'm 85 years old. I didn't just decide to start a family when I was 70," Kerry sighed. "Honestly, I never planned to start a family at all," he added quietly. 

"So, they’re from 2049." 

Kerry nodded. He felt like the birth of the two of them was ages ago. Which was actually true. He'd been there, had even looked forward to them. But now that he thought about it, he had never loved them. Just like his ex-wife. It was not fair to them. Less than two years later, Louise had broken up with him, not in friendship. She got the houses in Tokyo and Florida, a lot of cars, the kids. Kerry could live with that. He had enough money for the upkeep and appeased her escapades with expensive gifts. For some morbid reason, he had nevertheless kept Louise in his life. He wore the wedding band around his neck, a picture of her still standing in the living room. V was jealous at first, but he quickly learned that these things served more as a reminder, no, a deterrent, against making the same mistakes again. Just like the old Samurai records on the wall in the foyer. 

The bell rang once again. Kerry could have sworn it sounded more annoyed this time. As if Kim had pressed it the first time and Ted the second. He knew the two of them wouldn't give up. So, there was no point in pretending they weren't there. Kerry got up, put on a pair of sweatpants and a shirt from V that was way too big. He didn't bother to fix his hair and began his way downstairs. V sat for a few seconds to process it all, but then decided he didn't want to let his husband run off alone into the hands of his impatient children. If they had inherited just a hint of Kerry's charisma, as he affectionately called his tantrums, this day could end bloody. And the Merc wanted to prevent that with all his power. 

Kerry made his way out, closely followed by V. He could feel his older input getting more and more anxious. Outside the gate stood a young woman, long beautiful black hair shining in the sun. Next to him was a well-built man, short black hair, sunglasses on his nose. Kerry's spitting image, V thought briefly, before shaking his head. They had definitely inherited his Filipino genes, but their skin was darker, beautiful. Like their mother's. Kerry had once mentioned in an aside that his daughter was a successful model, and V could see where that came from. His son, on the other hand, seemed like a businessman through and through. Definitely no one took after Kerry as far as music was concerned and V was glad of that. He scanned them briefly and couldn't help but notice that they weren't wearing cyberware. A few implants of cosmetic nature, like golden tissue on Kim's arms and the typical Kiroshi optics, but nothing for fighting or enhancing other body parts. 

Ted looked at them, his facial expression barely readable. Kim, on the other hand, was smiling benignly. Kerry nodded at them and pressed the button to open the gate. Ted got into his car and drove past them, almost knocking V over, who jumped aside at the last second. 

"What the hell Kerry," he spat softly. 

"Sorry," was his only reply. 

Kim stalked over to them and took Kerry in her arms. 

"Sorry, you know how Ted is. Incorrigible. Good to see you Dad, hope we're not interrupting." 

"No... no you're not. Just unexpected to see you here." 

Kim nodded amiably and took a step toward V. She extended her hand to him, which he immediately took and shook. 

"V, Kerry-" 

"Joytoy, we know," Ted said annoyed, appearing next to Kim. He gave Kerry only a brief disgusted look and eyed V skeptically. "Don't flatter yourself, he'll drop you just like he dropped our mom." 

"Ted!" hissed Kim. "You promised to be nice." 

"I am, I'm doing him a favor. Tell him to run while he still can, until our dad sucks the will to live out of him, too." 

V looked at Kerry, a concerned expression on his face. 

"I'm Ted, son of Kerry and my sister's manager." 

Ah, that explains the suit, V thought to himself. Kerry stood next to V and put an arm around him. 

"He's my husband, please be nice to him." 

Ted rolled his eyes. 

"Husband." 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. V," Kim grinned. 

"Just V please, I'm not that old yet." 

"Younger than us, actually. Dad always had a faible for discarded hookers." 

"Ted!", Kim's hiss now louder and more vicious. "Anyone can love who they want, so back off!" 

Ted rolled his eyes again and V had a hard time staying calm. Kerry felt the young man's muscles tense under his hand. He tried to calm him down with small circular motions. V swallowed hard and just nodded, giving Kerry the sign that he had himself under control. They might be older than he was, but they were still Kerry's children. His stepchildren. 

"Are you going to let us in, or are we going to have to stand out here?" asked Ted irritably. 

Kerry shook his head briefly before stepping forward, V's hand firmly in his. Kim put an arm around Ted's and the two followed the men into the mansion. 

"Coffee?" 

Kim nodded affably, while Ted spat out only a half-hearted "Yes." 

"Make yourselves at home," Kerry said, and disappeared into the kitchen with V, closing the door immediately behind them. 

"God, I'm sorry. I didn't know they'd show up here." 

V took a deep breath. He was used to dealing with stress, that was what his job entailed, but Kerry's kids were something else. Kim was okay, but Ted had a way about him that V couldn't stand. He reminded him of Kerry in the early days when they weren't a couple. But even more devious than his husband. 

"I'll try my best not to rip the little demons' heads off, I promise." 

Kerry leaned his forehead against V's shoulder. He had hoped to have a relaxing day by the pool, maybe a little shopping, V desperately needed new clothes, and a nice dinner in the evening. But no, after 12 years of not hearing from them his kids had to show up at their doorstep. 

Kerry started the coffee machine and turned back to V, who was looking at him with a skeptical expression, arms crossed and still noticeably overwhelmed. Kerry took him in his arms, eyes closed, and hugged him tight. 

"Whatever they want, I'm sure they won't stay long." 

"I hope so. I'm sorry to put it out there like that, but I'm not good with kids. Especially not when they're...you know, older than me." 

Kerry chuckled briefly. He'd never thought before about how insane the situation must be for V. He hadn't seen his kids in so long, they'd still been teenagers to him. He gave his husband a quick kiss on the lips, took the two cups for his twins, and disappeared back into the foyer. V used the brief moment of quiet to collect himself. He had considered simply escaping through the window, but he couldn't leave Kerry alone in this situation. Older or not, he was their stepfather, even if that only made the situation weirder. V took one last deep breath, picked up a coffee for himself and Kerry, and joined the others. Kerry leaned against his pool table while Kim proudly recounted her latest assignments around the globe. As V sat down next to Kerry, Ted looked up from his cell phone. He was older than V, but you could tell he hadn't gone through what the young merc had in his life. Of course not, he was the son of Kerry fucking Eurodyne, probably got his ass wiped if he asked for it. The two men watched Kerry and Kim for a while until Ted suddenly touched V on the shoulder and looked at him seriously. 

"We need to talk. In private." 

Kerry seemed oblivious, so V followed his son unobtrusively out onto the balcony. The view over Night City was breathtaking, as it was every time he came out here. Ted leaned against the railing and eyed V briefly. 

"Break up with him." 

V looked at him, not sure how to respond. He gritted his teeth. They're his kids, remember. 

"Excuse me?" 

"You heard me, Vincent," Ted hissed. 

Fuck, how did he know his name. V had been careful to meticulously never put his name anywhere. _What did this little bastard want from him?_

"No." That was V's only answer. He struggled not to freak out, to split the man in front of him in half with his monowire. Ted just groaned and shook his head. 

"I thought you were smarter than that." 

"Ted, what's your problem?" 

"Him. Of course. What else? He's taking advantage of you, he-" 

"Shut up. God. He's taking advantage of me? You don't even know him, you don't know anything about your father." 

"I know enough, believe me. He was never there, but he never left us alone. Never left our mom alone. He'll take advantage of you just like he took advantage of her. You think you got him on the hook just because you put a ring on his finger? Mom tried that, too, and it worked out great, right?" 

He took a sip of his coffee. V groaned softly. He knew Kerry better than anyone, he was sure of it. No matter what his son had to tell him, nothing could shake their relationship. 

"He loves me." 

"That's what she used to say." 

"Judging by her recent emails, I don't think so." 

Ted faltered for a moment. _Ha_ , thought V. _You didn't expect that._

"He lets you read his email?" 

"We don't keep secrets from each other. I knew about you guys, don't worry. It's just that since you guys were never around, you kind of got forgotten. Sorry about that." 

Ted became angry, V could see that. His face turned redder every second. He threw the cup over the balcony and watched it disintegrate on the hot Marble floor. V had to stifle a grin. _He really was like a mirror of his father_. Just as he was about to say something Kerry and Kim came out to them. 

"What's going on?" 

"Your son decided to unite his cup with our floor." 

Kim gave Ted a slap on the back of the neck, causing him to flinch briefly. The two of them, 29 years or not, were still acting like teenagers. V leaned against Kerry, who instinctively put an arm around him. 

"I think you two make a cute couple," Kim beamed. 

"Kim, Ted. Be honest, what are you guys doing here?" Kerry suddenly looked very serious. Kim and Ted exchanged dubious glances for a moment before they both looked at Kerry. 

"We want you to get a divorce." 


	2. You won't kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you guys fucking nuts?" replied Kerry sourly. "You mean to come in here after 12 years and tell me to divorce my husband? You don't know him one bit. And you don't want to bother getting to know him, which, if I'm being honest, is perfectly fine. You get my money, and you leave me alone, that's how it's worked for the last 29 years and that's how it's going to work for the next 29." 
> 
> ____  
> Basically, Ted is an asshole, V is a wreck, Kerry is furious and Kim realizes that her brother might not always has the best ideas.

“We want you to get a divorce.” 

V's heart sank. Hearing it out of Ted's mouth was hard enough but now that Kim also joined.... it broke him. He didn't even know these kids for longer than 15 minutes and they already made him question all his decisions of the past 2 years. 

"I'm sorry, but V is not good for you dad," Kim said carefully. Ted just nodded in agreement. 

"Are you guys fucking nuts?" replied Kerry sourly. "You mean to come in here after 12 years and tell me to divorce my husband? You don't know him one bit. And you don't want to bother getting to know him, which, if I'm being honest, is perfectly fine. You get my money, and you leave me alone, that's how it's worked for the last 29 years and that's how it's going to work for the next 29." 

Ted shook his head. 

"I told you he wouldn't understand. Neither of them would." 

"Ted. Hey. We've only been here fifteen minutes. We'll explain it to them." 

V cleared his throat. 

"Kids, we're right in front of you, we can hear you." 

Kim looked at him innocently. 

"Why would I divorce your father?" 

"Because you're going to kill him." 

V's voice got choked up in his throat. Kerry looked at him, shaking his head. 

"My V? No way. You seem to know him, so you know what his job is. But he's not going to hurt me. He's never hurt me before. Never." 

Ted just laughed cynically. As if he knew something the two of them didn't. 

"It's going to happen, we know that. And no matter what a shitty father you've been.... wait, are. We still don't want you to die if it's avoidable." 

V pushed Kerry aside. 

"Sorry babe, I... need to go for a walk, it's getting too much for me." And with that he disappeared inside, grabbed his jacket and disappeared through the gate onto the street. Kerry looked after him worriedly, then angrily at Ted and Kim. 

"You have two seconds to give me a reason why I shouldn't kick your asses." 

“First of all,” Ted started. “He’s a merc.” 

“Well bravo,” answered Kerry sarcastically. “Wouldn’t have figured on my own after I literally hired him the first time we met. And to correct you, my son”, he spat the last two words. “He’s not a merc anymore. He’s a fixer. Like your aunt was. Took over the Afterlife after she died.” 

"Just makes him more dangerous," he retorted. 

"You apologize to him as soon as he gets back, understood?" 

The two made no sound, Kim just folded her arms. 

"Understood?" Kerry asked, more forcefully this time. 

"No." 

"We won't." 

The two turned on their heels and walked back inside to the foyer. 

"We're staying a few days; I assume our rooms are still where they were?" 

"Assumed wrong." Kerry followed them. 

"One is my home studio and the other is V's storage. But you're welcome to make yourselves comfortable on our couch." 

"YOUR couch," Ted grunted. "We will, thanks." 

Kerry disappeared into the kitchen to call V, but his holo was already busy. Kerry just hoped he had called Misty, or Judy. The two women usually had the best advice. He left him a voicemail, hoping he would listen to it quickly. He didn't want to be alone with his kids. Unfortunately, V didn't show up for the rest of the day and Ted had made it his business to torture his father from top to bottom. Kerry tried to remain as calm as possible, wanting to avoid an inter-family crisis. Late that night, with Ted and Kim already asleep, V snuck in and into the shared bedroom. Kerry was still lying awake reading a screamsheet when V threw himself into bed next to him. 

"Where have you been?" He put the magazine down and looked at his husband with concern. 

"With Misty. And then at Judy's. Ker..." his eyes turned to the older Filipino man beside him. "Do you think Ted is right? Am I going to kill you someday?" 

Kerry struggled hard not to burst into tears as he saw his input torn like this in front of him. He immediately took him in his arms and hugged him tightly. 

"No. God V, no, never. You couldn't hurt me. You won't. You won't kill me, you wouldn't even harm a fly if not necessary, I know that.” 

Kerry held him like that for quite some time until V fell asleep. That day had been exhausting for the both of them, but Kerry would not let his input out of his arms until he was 100% sure he had been sleeping. 

*** 

Ted and Kim woke up fairly early, both still jet-legged from the flight from Florida to Night City. The uncomfortable couch didn't make the night any better. Kim stretched briefly and looked at Ted, who was already sitting on the couch with a tablet in his hand. 

"Sleep well?" she asked innocently, grinning a little mischievously. 

"Haha Kimberly. Very funny," Ted grunted. 

"I don't know anymore," she began, whispering so as not to wake her father and his husband. "I don't know if this is such a good idea anymore Theodore. They seem really happy together." 

"It's a good idea," Ted replied bluntly. "You've seen what V is capable of. We tried to convince him that Dad wasn't good for him to make things as easy as possible. But it was obvious that it wasn't going to work. So now we have to make it clear to Dad that his new input is a killer and it's only a matter of time before he dies because of him." 

"Ted... I don't know. Really. Why are we even doing this?" 

"Because" his voice rose briefly before he forced himself to speak more quietly. "Because he deserves it, Kim. He deserves to suffer like mom and us, but he doesn't deserve to die. We're not that heartless." 

Kim didn't seem entirely convinced of their plan anymore. 

"What if he won't listen to us?" 

"Then at least we've tried everything we can to prevent the worst from happening. Besides, you know... I have another idea, something I noticed just yesterday." 

"Huh?" Kim looked at him with interest. "That would be what?" 

"V seemed very shaken up by me accusing him of trying to kill our dad. Maybe we'll get lucky, and he'll just leave on his own. Afraid to hurt him. His love could be the undoing of the relationship." 

Kim's eyebrows furrowed. Destroying a happy relationship, that wasn't really in her mind. She did what her brother asked of her because she loved him, but she was getting more and more doubtful. Ted was right, V really seemed very disturbed by his accusations. And somehow, she felt sorry for him, he was younger than both of them and in his eyes, she could see that he really loved their father. She sighed loudly. Why should he suffer from the fact that Kerry had made some mistakes almost 30 years ago? 

"Kim," Ted admonished her. "You don't back down now do you understand? Remember, we're trying to help Dad." 

Kim nodded, not 100% sure if that was really what she wanted. 

*** 

Kerry had barely gotten a wink of sleep during the night. V had cried several times in his sleep, tossing and turning. It was almost like the beginning of their relationship, when Johnny had still tormented him with his ghost. He hated to see his husband so distraught. To the outside world, V always seemed like the serious, collected Merc, no Fixer, that he was now, hard to shake, a mountain of a man. But on the inside he was fragile, torn by the fear of losing Kerry or worse.... Of not being good enough for him. It had taken a long time for V to open up to him fully, but Kerry knew by now how to get his husband to talk, to lay his heart open for him. He ran his hand through his hair and stroked some loose curls from his face. As he did so, he gently brushed a slightly dried tear from his cheek. He kissed his nose tenderly, as if he was afraid to break it. As much as it hurt him to see his husband like this, he was proud that V trusted him and came to him when he was feeling down. He closed his eyes and snuggled against the hot body next to him when he felt his grip on his side. 

"Hey darling, you're awake." 

"Barely," V mumbled drowsily. 

Kerry grinned and kissed his nose again, gently. 

"Have you been sleeping at all?", V had trouble keeping his eyes open. The night seemed to have been more exhausting than he wanted to admit right now. 

"Had enough rest babe, don't worry. I'm used to sleepless nights." 

V smirked briefly, then buried his face in Kerry's chest. He didn't want to get up, he knew what awaited them both downstairs. If it weren't his children, he would have kicked them out the door long ago, but V could tell Kerry still felt something for them. He didn't know exactly what it was, love or contempt, but there were still feelings involved. Kerry played with his hair for a while, watching his input anxiously. Two years they had been together, one year married. No, this man could never hurt him, Kerry knew. But he couldn't convince V to believe him, he felt. Ted and Kim had done something that could destroy their relationship, and if that was the case, he wouldn't hold back. Kids or not. 

After another half an hour of cuddling, Kerry stretched. V had dozed off again but was awakened by his husband's movement. He straightened, sat up, and brushed his hair back. Kerry watched him, as much in love as the first day. He had to get used to V's completely black sclerae, but now they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Deep and mysterious like a galaxy, but full of love for the old rockerboy. Kerrys’ eyes followed the path of V's tattoos, cryptic marks from his shoulder down to his wrists. Squiggles, lines. They merged with the wires of his Cyberware. V was a work of art through and through. He wasn't quite as trained as he was 2 years ago, when he was clearly more active running around the city trying to find a cure for his condition. Kerry was admittedly not quite as slim anymore either, V just took care of him too well and he had gained a few kilos. All things that only made this relationship more perfect. 

V got up first, a little wobbly on his feet. The night had been really hard for him. He was so much more sensitive to psychological pain than physical pain. A short time later, Kerry also got up, letting his back crack, his cybernetics vibrating briefly in his throat, as if he were oiling them for the argument with his children. V rummaged a pair of jeans and a shirt out of the shared closet and disappeared into the bathroom. If this were a normal day, Kerry would have followed, but he wanted to give his husband some privacy. So, he decided to forego the joint shower, which usually ended in uncontrolled sex anyway and entailed another shower. He grabbed himself a white shirt, a miracle that they remained so long clean with the two, his leather vest and a little too wide baggy jean. Shortly before he went downstairs, he decided against the vest, he just wanted to wear comfortable clothes today. The day would go on long enough without it becoming uncomfortable for him. His makeup was slightly smeared, which did not bother him. He licked his thumbs briefly, looked in a small mirror in the hallway and wiped away the black and blue kohl mixture under his eyes as best he could. _Hmm_ , he thought to himself. _Who cares anyway?_

Kerry made his way downstairs and saw Kim and Ted already sitting at the table. Both a coffee in hand, his daughter in a conversation over the Holo, recognizable by her blue glowing eyes, his son with a tablet in his hand, eyebrows drawn together in contemplation. The two were businesspeople; their mother's upbringing accomplished that. Kerry had employees for such things, he was too creative, too impulsive to deal with something like taxes, appointments or generally things that didn't require an instrument or his voice. He cleared his throat briefly, which should suffice as a "good morning," and headed for the kitchen. He didn't have the nerve to talk to his children until he had had a cup of coffee. Kim looked at him briefly, smiled kindly and raised her hand, but Ted paid him no attention. How his sister could not hold a grudge against their father after all these years was a mystery to him. He shook his head briefly and sighed disdainfully. After a few minutes Kerry came back and sat down with them. 

"Now, kiddos," he took a big sip of his coffee and carefully set the cup down on the table. "How do I get rid of you guys?" 

Ted put the tablet down and looked at him. 

"Dad. You just don't get it, do you?" He squinted once at the stairs behind Kerry and saw V coming out of the bathroom. _Excellent. He'll hear what I have to say to him._

"When we found out you married a fixer, we got worried right away. Even mom and that must mean something. We know the stories from the screamsheets from a few years ago were not lies. You had tried to kill yourself, unsuccessfully, but you didn't start therapy either. I think deep inside you know yourself that he is not good for you. He probably knows it even better than you do." Ted looked briefly at Kim, who nodded hesitantly. He knew Kerry would listen to his sister rather than him. Before his dad could get a word in edgewise, Kimberly intervened. 

"Dad, please. We're worried about you. I know he's been good to you so far, but he is and always will be a killer. It's in his blood, like music is in yours. We don't want to have to come to North Oak someday and identify your body. Maybe he won't do it on purpose, but what if, for example...if he thinks you're a burglar, or if he accidentally activates his Monowire in his sleep and slits your throat. And it's not just about you dad, it's about him too. Do you think he could possibly live with himself after hurting you?" 

Kerry looked at her skeptically. He knew his kids, they took after him a lot, but their mother even more. They could be manipulative and Kerry, who had been in the business for almost 70 years, was not easily thrown off course by such statements. V, on the other hand, was. He had heard the conversation, his doubts from last night growing by the second. Ted glanced at him again, this time making direct eye contact. V averted his gaze, stumbled down the stairs, grabbed his jacket and keys, and disappeared unceremoniously outside. Only when the door slammed shut with a loud bang did Kerry understand what had just happened. He jumped up and tried to stop V, but he was already in his Quadra, half out of the driveway. 

"V!" he yelled after him, but his husband sped off with tires screeching and disappeared just seconds later behind the great walls of the mansion they shared. Kerry turned around, angrier than ever. He grabbed Ted's collar and lifted him up. Kerry was clearly stronger than he looked and a little taller than his son. 

"You fucked up!" he yelled at him. "And you'll regret it, I promise!" 

Ted just smirked successfully. Kim stood up and released Kerry's grip from Ted's collar. The younger man straightened his shirt and patted his pants briefly. 

"Looks like your husband got weak in the knees." 

"Ted," Kim muttered. "That's enough. 

Kerry wanted nothing more than to smack his son, but he refrained. Not in front of his sister. Kerry hadn't sunk that low. Not yet. He took the keys to his Aerondight and left the house, but not without turning around once more. 

"Are you two still here, when I get back we're going to have a serious problem." He pointed his finger at the two, got into the car and sped off. 

He knew where V was, and he didn't want to go there. That was his turf, not Kerry's. But to save his marriage, he was willing to take any risk 

Ted took another big gulp from his coffee cup. He didn't care that the coffee was already cold by now. He had planted something in V that Kerry knew he couldn't easily get out of him. Kim shook her head, feeling bad. Worse even, guilty. She had seen Kerry's horror and fear. Fear of losing his husband, in whatever way. 

"Ted, I'm out." 

"What?" He looked at her, stunned. "What do you mean you're out?" 

"I can't. Have you seen dad? He was perfectly happy until we showed up. You always wanted us to get along with him, and now he hates us even more than he already did. He loves V, even an idiot like you has to see that." 

She stood up and grabbed her bag, stuffing her phone and keys inside and straightening her dress. 

"I'm helping him find V." 

"You won't." 

Ted grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back, but only earned a good slap in return. 

"Don't touch me Ted! You're my brother, my manager, but you don't control my life! I'm helping Dad, we fucked up and just because you can't see that doesn't mean I can't try to fix it!" 

Ted looked after her, stunned. He had rarely seen Kim so angry, certainly never towards him. He stopped, frozen, and didn't know what to do except watch as she took his car and disappeared from the premises. He shook his head. _Fuck. Was she right? No. Or was she?_

*** 

Kerry stopped in front of the bar, took a deep breath, and looked nervously at the sign. 

The Afterlife. 


	3. Separate Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V took off and Kerry has a bad feeling about it. While he and Kim are out looking for his husband, Ted does something monumentally stupid. And V, of all people, rushes to his rescue.

V was  meanwhile good 4  glasses in it. 4  glasses of Silverhands ,  to be exact . Claire  looked at  him worriedly . V  drank from time  to time, but not  excessively .  It was  always important for him to keep control over his body . 

"Claire," he  slurred , " one more ."

"V,"  she made him another glass , but  this time  stood in  front of him and  leaned on  the counter . 

" What's wrong ?"

"Nothing, just... Just  want to get drunk . ‘s all,  really ."

" That's what I'm so  worried about .  You own  this place ,  you can't just  come in  here and  blow your brains out."

"Like  Rogue's always been good ."

" Definitely not, but  definitely not  drunk when clients come in and out  of here either ."

" I'm not  working today .  They can complain to me tomorrow ."

"Oh,  they will."

She shoved the freshly refilled glass in front of his hands and started cleaning the counter. She kept an eye on him,  _ for his own safety _ , she told herself. V took the glass and excreted it away without hesitation. His mouth tightened for a moment. He usually only got drunk like this at home when he and Kerry were having a crappy day. Or had planned for a long night ahead. Either way, he had never let himself go like this in public before. He pushed the glass aside and rested his head on the counter, a muffled sound ringing out as his forehead touched the cold metal. 

"Claire?"

She hummed .

"Am I a  killer ?"

Claire  tilted her  head .

"Um...  that's a  weird question .  Of course ."

V  sighed .  _ That _ __ _ really _ _ was a stupid  _ _ question _ _.  _

" Why would you ask me something like  that ?  You were a  Merc and  now you're a Fixer,  you don't become one unless you're dangerous ."

" You know I'm married ."

"Yes, and  I'm still  offended that I  haven't met the young man  yet ,"  she smirked as she picked up a  dirty glass and  polished it clean  with a  cloth . 

"Do  you think I  could hurt  my husband ?"

Claire set the glass down. She had known V for a while now, longer than Kerry had known him. Hard shell, soft core, he always was. He was more afraid of hurting others than he was of ever getting hurt himself. She couldn't imagine him harming anyone he loved. V sat up straight again and looked at her. Tears formed at the edge of his eyes. Whatever had shaken him so badly went right through even Claire. 

" No ,"  she replied bluntly . "Never. V,  God , THAT was a stupid  question ."

He  wiped away the tears before they could stream down  his face . 

"Look  at me ."  She took his face between her  hands and  turned his head toward her. " You couldn't hurt  anyone you love . I  know you ,  apparently better than you know yourself ."

V  sighed .  He was not  yet convinced by her  words .  Ted's statement sat deep and he was  afraid ,  first and  foremost ,  for Kerry. He  pushed the chair back and  stood up ,  his head spinning a  little from the alcohol , but not  enough yet to not do  something foolish . 

"V," Claire  admonished him . " Don't do  anything stupid."

V just  smirked ,  raised a  hand , and  said goodbye  with a half- slurred "See  ya ."  before taking the back  door out and  getting into his Quadra . At an  incredible speed , he  sped backwards out  of the driveway ,  nearly colliding with a  passing car . He stuck  his hand out and  gave a quick  apologetic wave before jetting off. 

Claire just  shook her  head and  collected his empty glasses .  She wasn't necessarily worried about his physical health ; he  could handle  himself . But  she still  couldn't get the expression on  his face out  of her mind. 

Not even 2 minutes had passed, when Claire was torn from her thoughts by an excited chattering in the whole bar. She looked around and could hardly believe her eyes. At the entrance, somewhat lost, stood Kerry fucking  Eurodyne . She had seen him in photos, over 50 years old, which Rogue had placed in a shrine in memory of Samurai behind the bar. And  of course she saw him from time to time in shop windows or on TV. But now he stood here, in her bar, looking agitated. He looked around, apparently searching for something-someone. Claire put the cleaning rags aside, jumped over the counter and made her way to him. He looked at him skeptically but he seemed more intimidated than dangerous. 

"Kerry  Eurodyne , in  my bar.  What an  honor ."

"This  is V's place ,  isn't it ?"

" It is , but I  run the bar.  What can I do  for you ?"

" Is V  here ?"

" I'm afraid not," Claire  grew skeptical .  What did Kerry  Eurodyne want from V? He  wasn't working as a  Merc anymore , and Kerry  certainly had people who would hire a fixer  for him rather than deal  with him directly . 

"Listen  umm ... " he  looked at her  name tag. "Claire."

Just as he was about to say something a younger woman followed behind, dashing beautiful, maybe V’s age. Claire looked behind Kerry, eyeing her for a second, seemingly worried about what was going on here. 

"Dad," Kim whispered. 

Kerry turned and looked at her, surprised, then angry. 

"What are you doing here? Is your brother here too? I told you to get out!" he hissed. 

"Dad, please. Calm down. I'm here to help."

"Help?" gasped Kerry. "You've helped enough."

"Wait a minute." Claire slid something between the two of them. "Dad?"

"Claire, I really need to know where V is. It's important."

Claire looked at Kerry and crossed her arms. 

"He's my boss, I'm certainly not going to rat him out. Not even for money."

Kerry sighed, put his hands on his hips, and looked around again. 

"Dad. Just tell her, she won't spill the beans."

Claire raised an eyebrow and looked at Kim. She bore a certain resemblance to Kerry, she couldn't deny that. Especially her eyes, large, yet slightly curved. She was a very pretty woman. 

"Okay, okay," Kerry surrendered. "But this does not leave this room, understand?"

Claire nodded slowly. She was eager to hear what the rock star had to say to her. 

"V is my husband. There was a fight at home, not with me, but with my son. I'm worried about him, I really need to find him."

Claire's mouth dropped open unintentionally. V's husband was Kerry fucking Eurodyne? Oh, he would be in for some trouble when he got back. 

"Please tell me you know where he is." 

Kerry looked desperate, going through his hair several times. Claire had been in the business long enough to be able to read the facial expressions of the people in front of her, and she knew immediately that the older man wasn't lying. Shit, he really was V's husband, he meant it. 

"He just took  off, wasn't that long ago. Through the back door, that's where he always parks. Where he  went he didn't tell me."

"Fuck!" cursed Kerry. 

Kim put her hand on Kerry's shoulder. 

"We'll find him."

"I don't need your help. Just pick up Theodore and get out of here."

Kim shook her head; she could be just as stubborn as her father. 

"No. We fucked up. I don't care what Ted does." 

She turned her  father by the shoulders to face her. 

"You weren't the best father in the world, but we weren't the easiest kids either. We wanted..." she hesitated for a moment. "Ted was going to make you pay. For all those years you weren't there for us, or Mom. But you know, when I saw  you guys looking at each other. You're not the man you were 30 years ago. That doesn't mean I can forgive you right now for everything you've done to our family, but it also means we made a  mistake, and I don't want to destroy your marriage just because Ted can't handle it."

Kerry looked at her, she couldn't interpret his expression, but she knew he could use all the help he could get. 

"Let me help Dad and I promise we'll leave you alone after this. Yes?"

Kerry hugged her, probably for the first time in over 20 years. It wasn't love; he wouldn't tell himself that. He accepted his children, but he didn't love them, not the way a father should love his children anyway. Nonetheless, he squeezed her and nodded. He had no choice, he had to find V before he did something monumentally stupid. Claire was kind enough to write down for the two of them all the possible places where V usually had jobs, clients or other contacts. The list was seemingly endless; his husband was truly Night City's bad boy. He thanked Claire again profusely before walking out with Kim. His eyes glowed blue as he opened his HUD to calculate a fastest route between all the places when Kim grabbed his shoulder again. 

"Dad, maybe we should prioritize the list first. I'm sure there are places V will definitely not go again."

Kerry stroked his finger across the slightly creased paper. The blue glow went out again and he nodded. His daughter was smart and calm, so she was already one step ahead of him.  He scanned the paper with attention and already sorted out a few places that were out of question. 

In the end, his list consisted of only 4 places: 

  1. Watson



V's old apartment. He hadn't lived there for a year and a half, but Kerry had insisted on keeping it. In case he ever had a job nearby and couldn't make it back to North Oak. That hadn't happened once since their wedding, but the couple still decided to sleep there the occasionally, for old times' sake. 

2\. El Coyote Cojo

Mama Welles' bar. V saw her as a kind of mother figure. After Jackie's death, he was there often. Mama Welles was one of the few people who knew about V and Kerry. He had been too cowardly at the time not to tell her he was getting married, and after Kerry met the woman, he understood why. Maybe he was there and if not, maybe Mama Welles or Pepe knew where he might be. 

  1. Carnita's



V would never admit it, but he had taken the little fast food joint to his heart. He counted this place as Kerry's and his unofficial first date. The joint had a lot of meaning to their relationship and they often went there, in the middle of the night, to reminisce about their first day together. Long before they were a married couple.

  1. The Oil Fields



Kerry hated it there.  Arasaka had "buried Johnny's body here" over 50 years ago. A pitiful grave for his former best friend. V visited the oil fields from time to time. Johnny also had a box in the sanctuary, but here V felt closer to him. He would never admit it, but he missed the parasite in his head. After weeks of torture and his constant voice in his head, it had become a part of him. Kerry accepted it, accepted anything that helped his husband cope with the events of the last few years. And Johnny was an irrevocable part of V's life. 

He crumpled the paper and groaned briefly. First V's apartment, which was the closest from here. Then Mama Welles, Carnita's, and last but not least, the oil fields. He just hoped that V was in his old home and everything could be settled quickly.  Please V, don't do anything stupid.  He got into his car and Kim followed him into the passenger seat. She knew he wasn't a very good driver, but she didn't want to provoke him further with an offer to drive  herself.

With that they took off to his apartment.

***

V wandered aimlessly through Night City. He had parked his car in his old underground garage, he didn't feel like driving anymore, so he decided to just start walking, to see where his feet would take him. His thoughts circled around Kerry, around what Ted and Kim had said. He looked down at his hands. The hands of a killer. It would be easy to kill Kerry with them, he was built to do it. What Claire had said, could it really be true? That he could never hurt him? He wouldn't want to take any chances. He turned a corner when suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Something wasn't right. Instinctively, he knelt down, hiding behind one of the large trash cans. He scanned the area and spotted a security camera. Easy. Even though he wasn't as active as he used to be, he had always kept his cyberware up to date. It took him less than 2 seconds to upload the ICE daemon and breach the security system. 3 cameras in the network, perfect. He could see the whole yard. But what he saw was beyond his imagination.

Maelstrom, here? If  Tygerclaws would show up now there would be blood and he had no interest in getting involved. He switched the camera to get a better perspective. He really shouldn't get into a fight with Maelstrom Goons, even if his fingers ached after some Chrome hitting Chrome.

They looked like trouble; V could tell. 2 diagonally to his right, one leaning against one of the many cars. They were probably  scavs , looking for new chrome to install. V really didn't want to have anything to do with that. And...  _ fuck. _ That couldn't be. He switched to the third camera and zoomed in a little. Dum Dum. And Ted. Fuck.  _ Fuck  _ _ fuck _ __ _ fuck _ _. _ What was Ted doing here? V swallowed. The young man looked scared. He didn't know Night City and had probably run into the Maelstrom gang on his way through. Another thought immediately popped into V's head. If Ted was here, where was Kerry? Was he okay?  _ Fuck. He shouldn't have run.  _

One of the Maelstrom men approached Dum Dum and Ted. Kerry's son was leaning against a car, no, he was more pressed against it. Dum Dum was only a few centimeters away from him. He had no useful  cyberware for them, so what did they want from him? Maybe money? That wasn't Maelstrom's way, but then again, nothing in Night City was really as it seemed on the outside. V thought quickly, took a deep breath and disconnected from the cameras. As shitty as Ted had been to him, he couldn't let his husband's son perish as one of Maelstrom's captors. He took a deep breath and sent Kerry a quick text, just with his coordinates and a "Don't get too close. Gang fight."

He closed his eyes for a moment to mentally prepare for the upcoming fight and then did what he did best. Kill. 

With an unexpectedly quick step, he ran forward. While still running he hacked into the system of one of the Maelstrom men, uploaded the Contagion and Suicide Daemons and saw in the corner of his eye how they both shot themselves in the head with their weapons. Not a pleasant sight, that was clear. Ted winced as Dum Dum turned briefly to V and muttered something. So two of his three people were already dead.

"I told you it was a stupid idea to mess with V." Dum Dum hissed in Ted's direction. 

The young man just gulped, not sure what kind of shit he had just gotten himself into. 

"You're lucky my men were trash anyway."

As if on cue, V pulled out his Monowire. The Third Maelstrom fired at V, but could barely penetrate his hardened skin. Only a few scratches on his face and arms. A fire blazed in V's eyes, deep inside he had missed fighting, killing. He had done that for years; it was in his blood. The twins were right about that. 

With a skillful strike with the Monowire, he severed the Maelstrom Goon's right arm, then his left. A clean cut in each case exactly in the middle of the upper arms. A third blow hit him in the leg, just below his knee. He toppled to the side with a loud scream, but before he could touch the ground, V cut off his head. Blood splattered on his face, clothes, arms and hands. It was a mess.

“Dum Dum”, V growled. “Back off, or you’ll end up in the meat grinder just like your fucking chooms!”

Dum Dum immediately held up his hands in defeat.

“Believe me V, never wanted to touch that boy. Who’s he anyway, new input?”

“Step back and we talk.”  Monowire still in hands he looked Dum Dum up and down. “Now.” 

V was terrifying, Ted had to admit. The way he talked and looked right now could kill him alone. Dum Dum just folded his arms. He too had great respect for V but didn't want to confess it just like that. V scanned him briefly and, out of reflex, stood protectively in front of Ted. 

"What do you want from him?" hissed V. 

"Is he one of yours?"

"He is. He's under my protection and this is MY territory. If you have a problem with him then settle it with ME." 

His teeth gritted with each word. Kerry stopped the car, just a few feet from the coordinates his husband sent him. They just had entered his Apartment only a few blocks away when he got the message. No way he wouldn’t come and get is lover when he was so close by.

"Do you think this is such a good idea Dad, he told us to stay away."

"He knows me. I'm not known for listening to him."

Kim couldn't help a short laugh. She closed her door and followed Kerry at a fast pace towards V. It wasn't hard to find him with the carnage he left behind. Kerry stood in front of Kim, holding her back with his left arm while he reached for a gun in his pants with his right. He watched the three men and scanned the area as well. He wasn't much of a fighter, but V had taught him a few quick moves for emergencies. And at his pleading and begging, Kerry had all his chrome renewed as well. He dared to take a few steps forward to listen to the conversation. But he didn't want to be seen, certainly not with his daughter in tow. 

Ted leaned against the car. V in front of him, his chest out, frown on his forehead, the blood glistening in the sun. Kerry thought he looked way too sexy like that, but both Kim and Ted looked terrified. 

"If you know each other," Dum Dum started. "Then I wonder why he hired me to take you out."

V looked briefly at Ted, who turned his head away.  So Dum Dum wasn't lying, Ted had wanted to meet him to talk about V, about a job. An assassination, probably. But Dum Dum wasn't an idiot. He had brought men with him, probably with the plan to take Ted out. 

"I wouldn't have done it V. Wanted to kill him instead. I know I'm on thin ice trying to hurt you. And I see I was right." He looked at his dead men, then back at V. 

"I would have finished him off and reported to you."

V relaxed slightly. Then he puffed and made the Monowire disappear. He believed Dum Dum, the two had worked together before. 

"Get out of here. Now. Before I change my mind."

"And him?"

"I'll take care of him personally."

Dum Dum looked at  Ted and mouthed an 'I'm sorry for you' before he left. He threw himself into one of the old cars and drove away, tires screeching. V waited until he was completely gone and turned to Ted, who looked him in the eye. 

"You can come out," V grumbled. 

Kim looked at Kerry, who just nodded. He had reckoned that he had already spotted the two of them. You don't survive long as a Merc if you're not always aware of your surroundings. He put the gun away and headed for the two, Kim following close by. 

"V, listen," Ted started to whimper, but before either Ted or V could say anything, Kerry stepped in and smacked him so hard he'd remember the pain 10 years from now. Kim  winced; V pulled Kerry back by the shoulders. 

"It's okay babe."

"Okay babe?! Okay?! He was going to get you fucking murdered!"

"And he didn't succeed."

Kim stood by Ted and gently touched his cheek. He winced and rubbed it gently before turning his eyes back to V and Kerry. V looked at him, piercing gaze and still covered in blood. 

"Ted, Night City is dangerous. You can't go into a deal with some random gang member. Everyone here wants someone dead. The Maelstrom are scavs, they would have killed you and slit your chrome out of your eyes. Or worse, they would have stripped you of your cybernetics first and then killed you."

V seemed impossibly calm. Too calm for Kerry's taste, but V stood a bit in front of his husband and held his hand, squeezing it lightly to let him know he was going to do the talking. Ted was confused. Why was V so kind to him, he had literally tried to get him killed. 

"You're the son of the man I love, okay? I'm dangerous, I know. You just saw it now, but the people I care about are nowhere safer than with me. I'll protect you even if you try to kill me because you're important to my husband. Kind of." He shook his head briefly. "Whatever. I only have one  request okay? Let us live our lives. And we'll let you live yours. I'm not going to hurt him. He is no longer the person who hurt you so much. I don't judge you for hating him. Believe me, I can understand." He briefly stroked Kerry's hand to make him understand that he loved him with all his quirks. "He was and.... he still is a shitty father. And sometimes family isn't blood, it's who you choose to be family with, okay? It's okay to choose not to be part of this anymore. I'll drive you to the airport and make sure you get out of Night City safely. And then," he looked deep into Ted's eyes. "I don't want to see you ever again."

Ted nodded hesitantly. V licked his lips, turned to Kerry, and walked ahead with him to his  Aerondight . Kim looked disappointedly at Ted. 

"You were going to have him killed, are you completely insane? You're lucky V is such a nice person," she hissed. 

She took his hand and pulled him after her. 

***

The ride to the airport was awkward for everyone, but how could you end a day like that on a high note anyway. Kerry and V said goodbye to the twins, if you could even call it that. Ted just nodded to them, but Kim hugged them both tightly and wished them luck. She promised them to take care of her 'crazy brother'.

"And who knows," she murmured as she held Kerry. "Maybe someday you'll get to meet your grandkids, too."

Not knowing exactly how to respond, Kerry just gave her a hug and caught a confirming look from his husband. 

The two watched as his children boarded the private jet and disappeared into the horizon. 

"I'm proud of you."

V took Kerry's hand. 

"Of me?" asked Kerry, confused.

"You've remained so calm. I've never seen that from you before," V laughed as he walked him to the car.

"Fuck you," he grinned as he lightly slapped his ass. "I'm proud of you too V. Maybe those two years of intensive psychotherapy helped after all. You just ran away for a few hours. Better than running away for  _ weeks _ and blaming yourself for everything. Still working on that ‘blaming’ part tho"

"Oh, psychotherapy is what we call our evenings together in the hot tub now."

The two got into the car, V at the wheel, grinning from ear to ear. 

"I say," Kerry purred as his hand slowly ran along V's leg. "It's about time for another session."

V smirked. He loved this man more than anything and nothing would ever be able to change that.


End file.
